I'm saying you could have a husband
by Greysanatomymeanttobe
Summary: This is an AU about Lexie accepting Marks proposal, but they decide to keep it secret for a while. It's mainly about Slexie but there's also going to be some Calzona in it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU mainly about Slexie, but there's also going to be some Calzona in it. Lexie accepts Marks proposal, AU.**

"I'm saying you could have a husband."

Mark walked away, leaving Lexie speechless. After he had walked the short distance to his apartment across the street from the hospital, he opened the door, took of his jacket and entered the kitchen. He wished he could talk to Callie, but she was still at the hospital. Suddenly, he felt stupid; he could have just stayed there as well. He had no reason to come back, except maybe to shower and change.

He just came out of the shower, when someone knocked on the door. He hoped it would be Derek, so they could have a drink or something, but it was probably a neighbour, who forgot his keys. What he didn't expect was to see HER standing in the hallway.

"Yes." Lexie breathed and after she saw his confused look, she added: "Yes, I want to marry you."  
"What…" Now it was Marks turn to be speechless, he definitely hadn't expected this.  
"If… of course… you really meant what you said earlier. Not that it matters, I would already love to just be your girlfriend again, because I-I…" Mark cut her of, placing a finger on her soft lips.  
"Of course I meant it! But what about Karev?"  
"I broke up with him." She sighed." I couldn't be Alex' girlfriend, not when I love… you. Because I do, I love you."

Mark smiled, pulled her closer and kissed her. He had just enough time to pull her inside and close the door before Lexie ripped of the towel, draped around his middle.

* * *

The next morning, Mark pulled a little black box out of the drawer of his bedside table and he turned towards the beautiful woman who lay, still asleep, besides him.

"Lex, Lex wake up." He whispered softly, while brushing his thumb slowly over her cheek.  
"Mark! What's wrong? Are we late for work?"  
Mark chuckled and answered: "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to give you something."  
He showed her the box and opened it. He smiled as she gasped when she saw the white-gold ring with the diamond on it surrounded by five smaller sapphires, so it looked like a flower.  
"Mark! You shouldn't have! When did you even have time to buy it?"  
"I actually bought it a while ago, before we broke up. I guess I just always knew you were the one I wanted to spent the rest of my life with."  
He put the ring on her left hand and she kissed him.  
Mark was the one who ended the kiss as he said: "Come, I'll make you breakfast." He got up, reached out his hand to help Lexie get up and together they walked towards the kitchen, after Lexie put on one of Mark's T-shirts and Mark put on some boxers.

Mark pulled out a box of cereal and some milk and started to make coffee. Lexie grabbed the box and poured it into two bowls together with the milk. She smiled at the fact that he still had cereal, because she was the reason he started to buy it in the first place. The thought that he still bought it, even though she, with her stupid egg allergy, causing her to not be able to eat much else for breakfast, wasn't around anymore, warmed her heart.

While they were eating breakfast, Lexie started to think of Meredith and Derek and about what they would say if they found out about the engagement. Mark was talking about a surgery he had later on the day.

"Miss Johnson has been waiting for this new nose for ages! Maybe you could scrub in?"  
"I'm on Dereks service today, sorry." Lexie smiled again, about how natural being with him felt, but then decided to voice her concerns.  
"Mark? What should we tell people at the hospital? What would they think about me breaking up with Alex and being engaged to you on the same day?"  
"You're right, that could lead to some problems, especially, with your brother-in-law. Maybe we need to keep it a secret for a while?" He answered, after he had thought about it for a while.  
"But I don't want to keep it a secret! I want everyone to know I love you! And hey, they have to come to the wedding one day."  
"Yes, of course! But maybe it's best if we let them get used to it? What if next week, we tell them we're back together and a few weeks after that, we can tell them about the wedding?"  
Lexie thought this over for a while, before deciding that it was indeed the best way to introduce them to the idea of them getting married and kissed Mark in agreement.

* * *

She really had to stop staring at her engagement ring. It was the fifth time she caught herself doing it. She really shouldn't attract so much attention to it.

"Nice ring! Whom did you get it from?" Lexie almost got a heartattack, Meredith had sneaked up from behind her.  
"What… Wh-why do you think I got it from someone? May-maybe I bought it myself?"  
"Did you?"  
Lexie sighed "No."  
"Than whom did you get it from?"  
"I-I got it from my mom." She really hated lying to her sister, god, she hated lying to anyone, but she couldn't tell her yet.  
"Oh! Is that where you were last night? You went back home?"  
Getting an idea Lexie answered: "Yes! Yes, I stayed with my dad and I found my moms ring! Um-m would you mind if I stay with him for a while?"  
"Sure, is something wrong though? Is he sick?"  
"No! No, don't worry! I'm just keeping him company."  
"Good. I'm free at seven, I can join you on your way out, so you can come grab your stuff?"  
"That sounds great!" Lexie almost sighed in relieve, when she got a page. "I've got to go. Thank you!" She started to walk towards on-call room 5.

"Good news." Lexie lay wrapped in Marks arms in the on-call room. Marks thumb was stroking her face, making the place it touched warm and tingly.  
"What is it?"  
"I can move in with you again." Answered Lexie, while turning her head so she could look into his eyes and smiled. "Or at least partially. I told Meredith I was with my father last night and I said I was going to live with him for a while"  
"Well that's great! Now you can leave your panties and toothbrush at my place again."  
Lexie laughed and kissed him lovingly, then she got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To work! We're doctors for gods sake, we better start acting like it."

With her scrubs back on, she walked out of the door.

When she had almost reached the nurses station, she heard Derek call after her.

"Little Grey! I had to switch you to Sloans service today, hope you don't mind."  
"Oh no, of course I don't mind!" Lexie's heart jumped a little at the thought of having an excuse to spend the rest of the day with Mark. She tried not to act too happy about it, so she added: "But why? Why can't I stay on your service?"  
"Because I don't have any major surgeries right now and for some reason Avery got switched to trauma for the day. Mark really needs a resident for the nose job he's doing."  
"Alright then, I'll go find doctor Sloan."

She got into the closest elevator smiling, because she thought she knew why Mark suddenly needed a resident, while Derek could miss her.

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Callie woke up, a tear running from the corner of her eye. She had dreamt about Arizona again. In her dream, there had been a plane crash with everyone she cared about in it: Arizona and Mark. Mark had died immediately, but Arizona had made it into the hospital. She had seemed to be doing better, but in the end she had died of a heart attack.

She got up and crossed the short hallway to Marks apartment, needing to talk to him about her dream. Without knocking, Callie burst in and stormed towards his bedroom.

"Mark, I had a really weird dream and I…" Callie stopped in her tracks and looked at the bed, confused. Next to Mark, she could see a head with brown curly hair, but she couldn't see her face. They were both still asleep, so Callie slowly turned around and tiptoed back to her own flat. It was weird, she thought, that Mark had a girl over. Sure, he used to sleep with women all the time, but a) they rarely stayed over and b) he had only told her two days ago, that he wanted to be with Lexie.

When she entered her kitchen, she saw that Cristina was already awake eating cereal, so she joined her, before getting dressed and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Man, this chart was a mess! Half of it wasn't filled in and the rest was written in a really sloppy handwriting. He decided to re-do the whole chart himself, so he headed to bed 4.

"Hallo, I'm doctor Sloan, head of plastics and ENT-specialist. You're miss Dunn, is that correct?"  
"Yes, are you going to examine me? I've been waiting for 15 minutes."  
"I've just come to check if your information is right, I'll send someone else to examine you when I'm done. So, full name is Jackeline Marian Dunn, place of birth is Portland, Oregon and date of birth is the 22 of November 1950, is that correct?"  
"Yes, it is."  
"Can you tell me if you have any family or emergency contacts?"  
"No, my husband died 3 years ago and we didn't have any children."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Don't be, we had an amazing life together, so he can rest in peace now."  
Mark smiled, because he hoped that Lexie could say that about him one day. He hoped that they would have an amazing life together. Correction, he KNEW that they were going to have an amazing life together. "So you're in, because of balance problems?"  
"Yes, it started a few days ago, I noticed because I fell on my face."  
"Sorry, I don't understand?" asked Mark confused.  
"I was just walking in my back yard, when I lost balance and fell. It has happened a few times since then."  
"Ok, thank you for your time, I'll go and see if someone's available to check you out."

Mark walked away from the bed and out of the ER, to look for Avery. He just finished asking a nurse to page him, when Callie walked up to him.

"So, who was the brunette."  
"What?" Mark looked up shocked; she wasn't supposed to know yet.  
"Oh come on! The brunette who was sleeping besides you, this morning!"  
"You mean you didn't recognise her?" Mark asked hopefully.  
"No." Callie said frowning, then her expression turned exited, " Wait, I should have? Was it someone I know?"

Mark wanted to protest, but right then Lexie joined them, hair turned brown again.

"Dr. Sloan, Miss Dunn asked when you were going to send someone to examine her." Mark nervously watched Callie, who looked at Lexies hair and her facial expression seemed to be borrowed from someone, who just understood the meaning of time.  
"She also asked how…" Lexie stopped talking as she saw Marks nervous look and turned towards Callie, mind spinning with questions about what conversation she had disturbed.  
Callie asked: "Nice hair Little Grey, when did you change it back to black?"

"Yesterday after work." She left out the part in which she came home in the flat across the hall from Callie afterwards and Mark being so happy to see his "sweet little brunette" again, that they ended up having sex on the couch before heading to the bedroom.

Callie just looked at Mark with a meaningful look and turned around, walking away, while throwing her head in her neck with laughter.

"What was that about?" Lexie asked confused.  
"She knows." Mark sighed.  
"Wait, what?"  
"She walked in on us this morning, but she didn't recognise you until she saw you with your hair black again."  
"So she doesn't know we're engaged?"  
"I don't think so. There's no reason for her to think that."  
"Can you please go and talk to her? You can tell her about the ring, but make sure she keeps it a secret!"  
"OK, see you later and tell miss Dunn that I send Jackson to examine her." Mark wanted to kiss her goodbye, but he could stop himself before anyone noticed.

Mark walked in the direction of the ortho wing, hoping to find Callie there, but he didn't. He looked everywhere: in the ER, in the ICU, in the surgical wing, even in the OR, though he knew she didn't have any surgeries today. Eventually, he found her in a supply closet on the third floor, crying.

"Callie? What's wrong?" He closed the door and went to sit besides her.  
"I walked in", she sobbed, "this morning, because I-I…" she stopped talking for a minute, not able to continue. When she finally found her voice again, she said: "I dreamt that there was a plane crash, with you and Arizona in it. You died immediately and Arizona died in the hospital, because of a heart attack. Before she died… we were talking, fighting." Mark put an arm around Callie and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"We're fine, Torres. Arizona and I are fine."  
"I caused the heart attack. I was screaming and she got a heart attack." Mark let her cry for a while and when she calmed down, he said: "She said yes."  
"What?" Callie broke the embrace and looked at Mark, totally lost.  
"Lexie. I asked her to marry me, after you told me to go talk to her. She said yes."  
"That's amazing! Mark, I'm so happy for you."  
"Don't worry, you'll work things out with Robbins, you always do."  
"I'm not so sure about that this time."

Callie leaned her head on Marks shoulder and together they stayed in the supply closet for a while.

There was a beep and Callie looked at her pager.

"Great. I've got to go to peds, because of a child with a broken arm."

Mark got up with Callie and walked out of the door. Before they parted Mark said:

"Walk tall, Torres, always remember to walk tall." Callie smiled and walked away.

When Mark reached the circulation desk, Lexie told him miss Dunn was admitted in room 304 and had asked for him. But then every doctor around them got a page: lockdown.

"Sir, you can't leave this floor." Yelled a nurse and suddenly they heard two gunshots.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I didn't really know how many days past between ep 6x22 and ep 6x23, so this is just a guess. I'm hoping on uploading the next chapter before the end of the week. I hope you like it! Please review ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mark grabbed Lexie and pulled her to the ground.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes Mark, I'm fine. What was that?"  
"I think the reason why we're on lockdown."

They crawled around the information desk and found the nurse who had yelled. Dead.

"OMG."

Lexie quickly checked her pulse, but she obviously wasn't breathing. Mark pulled her away and grabbed her closely to protect her as they made their way through the panicking crowd. When they got to the nearest elevator, they pressed the button, but it wouldn't open.

"Come on."

Mark pulled Lexie in the opposite direction. They reached a stairwell, a few corridors further and they ran down one flight of stairs. The stairs didn't go further down, so they got out into an empty corridor. Mark knew they had to get out of the hospital, but he also knew that no one was supposed to move. He was still holding Lexie close to him, when he heard someone move around the corner. Knowing that opening a door would attract too much attention; he pressed Lexie and himself against the wall behind some shelves with medical stuff on it.

"What-what if-f he kills us? I don-don't want to die-e."  
"SSSt. Everything is going to be fine."

He grabbed her hand tightly and even though his whispers were barely audible, they and Mark holding her hand helped to calm her down. The noise didn't stop, so he slowly looked around the corner. The noise they had heard wasn't the shooter, but a shooting victim. She had a gun wound in her abdomen and was breathing heavily. Mark immediately ran towards her to help. The victim looked like she was a patient; she was wearing a gown and she had a hospital bracelet around her arm with her name on it. But he didn't need to read it to know who the patient was: Jackeline Dunn.

"Lexie, come and help me with pressing this wound."

Lexie, who had followed him immediately, was staring in shock at the amount of blood. She was a doctor and she saw blood every day, than why was she so shocked? She was terrified. When she heard Marks voice, she snapped out of it and ran back towards the shelves to grab some cloths and towels, then ran to the closest supply closet. When she sat besides Mark with her hands full supplies, Mark began packing the wound.

"We have to flip her to know if it's through and through. Ok?" Lexie nodded and grabbed miss Dunn's arm. "On my count; one, two, THREE." They turned her on her side, but they didn't find an exit wound. "Damn it! It looks like the bullet has punctured her liver, if we can't get it out then she will probably die!" Mark didn't mind whispering; he knew she was unconscious anyway.

"We can't leave yet and we don't have the supplies to get it out! We have to get out of the hallway! Mark, what if the shooter comes back?" Lexie was constantly looking around, expecting that the shooter would come back any second now.

"He won't! He has no reason to get back here! He's, at least, two floors above us. We need to get her on a table or something. Can you look for a good room to work in?" Mark looked up at her, eyes locking in hers. "But don't go too far and be careful; you never know."

"OK" Lexie got up and started to open doors at random; When she opened a door at the other end of the hall, she saw that there were already people inside. Alex was in the room with some nurses and they were all standing around a guy, who looked about 40 years old. He seemed to be a patient as well and he had a bullet wound right under his shoulder.

"Can someone please help with another victim?"  
"Lexie? I'm sorry, but we need all our hands here. Who else is with you?"  
"Doctor Sloan, he's helping miss Dunn at the end of the hall."  
"Great, an attending! Tell him to come help us!" Alex was still trying to keep the man from bleeding to death.  
"He can't, he's trying to save Jackline's life! He can't just abandon her!"  
"Than tell him to bring her here as well, that way we can try to save them at the same time!" That was a great idea! She turned around at once and ran back to Mark. "Alex and some nurses are in a room down the hall. We have to bring miss Dunn down there too, so we can all try to save them both."

"I just need to stabilize her for a while, can you grab something that will make it easier to move her?" Lexie ran into the closest room and came back with some sheets. Together they dragged Jackeline to Alex, who had managed to stop the bleeding and was now working on a chest tube. One of the nurses came to help Mark and Lexie, but then Alex's patient's heart stopped beating and the nurse immediately ran back to do what she could.

"We can use some help here!"  
"We can't just leave miss Dunn, she will die!"  
"If you don't come and help here no, this man will die! This man has a wife and kids, he cannot die!"  
"Leave me!" Lexie looked down at miss Dunn, who had gained consciousness. "Save that man, let me go."

Mark looked at miss Dunn, nodded, then got up and went to help Alex.

"We can't just let you go! We can save you both!"  
"Go help that poor man. Please?" Lexie wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes and stood up to help Mark and Alex. When the guy's, Logan, she now knew he was called, heart was beating again, she ran back towards Jackeline, but she knew there was no way of saving her now.

She held her hand, but she was barely alive.

"Thank you, for trying to save me, but it's my time to go."

Mark was still working on Logan, but he glanced at Lexie every few seconds. A minute or two after she spoke, Jackeline Dunn died. Lexie watched as her eyes turned lifeless and cold and her chest stopped rising and falling.

"We need some blood, does anyone know where we can find some? Maybe there's still some on this floor, I don't know if it's safe to walk all the way to the blood bank.""I know!" answered Lexie; "We passed some on our way down here. I can go get it?" She didn't know exactly remember where, because she was pressed against Marks chest most of the time, but she was certain she could find it.

"Ok go! We need it as soon as possible!"  
"Lex, you can't go. It's too dangerous!"  
"I have to! I'm not letting both of them die! And he won't come back down here anyway."  
"You don't know that!" Mark was almost freaking out, he could not let his fiancée put herself in danger like that!  
"Mark, we have no time for this! I'll be right back."

Lexie walked through the door back into the hallway. She heard Mark call after her to come back, but she didn't. She had to save at least one person's life today; Jackeline could not have died in vain. She started to walk back the way they came, but she didn't see the tray of blood anywhere. She knew she probably had to go back up to the second floor, she was certain she had seen the tray before they took the stairs, but she had just hoped that she would be able to find another one. She reached the stairwell and sighed; she had to go back up.

She ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door to the hallway. She looked if the hallway was empty and then slowly started walking down the hall. She was trying her best not to make any sounds, but her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure anyone within a 20 feet radius from her could hear it. She turned around the corner and she could see the tray with the blood at the end of the hallway. She looked around to see if there was anyone around and when she thought she was alone, she ran towards it and started pushing it towards a hallway she knew had a stairwell closer to Logan's room. She had just passed the stairs to the catwalk and she only had to walk a few feet to the stairwell, when a man suddenly stood in front of her, she almost had a heart attack. She recognised the man immediately; killing his wife was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Her heart started pounding in her ears when she saw what he had in his hand; she had found the shooter.

"Oh mister Clark."  
"I didn't plan to shoot all those people."  
"Of course you didn't, you were- you were sad, you were- you were grieving."  
"I only planned to shoot doctor Shepherd and doctor Webber and … you." Lexie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She knew he wanted to shoot her, she knew it the minute he said Webber's name. She was the one, who killed his wife. She had to pay.  
"You unplugged the machines; your hands killed my Allison."

Lexie closed her eyes, afraid of what was about to come. She didn't want to die. She had just found Mark again. She was happy. They were going to get married and they could have a family. She had her whole life in front of her, so she could not die now, not yet. She didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to Meredith or Derek or Mark. She heard a gunshot and dropped to the floor in reflex. Did she get shot? It didn't feel like she had been. She checked for a wound, but she didn't find any. She got up to her knees slowly and looked around the blood tray. Gary Clark was lying on the floor; it looked like he was the one who was shot. But how? She looked around and saw a SWAT guy standing in another hallway, motioning her to go. She got up quickly and started to run back the way she came.

**So this was chapter 3, hope you liked it. Please review. ****I'm sorry if I won't be able to update as much, but break's over and I have to go back to school. I'll try to update at least once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When she reached Logan's room, she hoped with all her heart that he was still alive. She opened the door and everyone immediately looked up, afraid that it was the killer.

"Lexie! Thank god you're OK!" Mark could finally breathe again. The whole time she was gone he had been worrying non-stop.  
"Yeah. I've got the blood." She gave it to the closest nurse, who hang them up; looks like Logan was still alive. "The SWAT team is in the hospital, so it won't be long until we can be evacuated."  
"That's great! So we just have to keep him alive until then."  
"How's he doing?"  
"A lot better. His heart hasn't stopped beating since right after you left, so that's good. With new blood I'm sure he'll make it."  
"Did you check if it was O-neg? I didn't thought about checking it, I just immediately came back." Lexie got a lump in her throat; what if she had given him the wrong blood? He would probably die and it would be her fault.  
"I checked said one of the nurses. "It was A positive, exactly what he needed. And everyone understands why you didn't check; it's completely normal. I also would want to be back in this room as soon as possible." Lexie knew the nurse who had made her feel better; it was Sarah Johnson, the cousin of the same miss Johnson Mark had given rhinoplasty. Lexie liked her a lot; she was really good with patients and she made residents feel better if they had done something wrong.

"She's right Lex, don't beat yourself up over this. It was really brave of you to volunteer to look for the blood, you saved his life." Right as Marks last word faded away, the door burst open. Everyone jumped, but breathed a sigh of relieve when they saw it were the SWAT guys.

"This floor is cleared, we can evacuate you now."

When they were outside the hospital, Alex and the nurses brought Logan to an ambulance, while Mark and Lexie went to talk to an officer.

"Who else is still inside?" asked Mark.  
"Your floor was the first we evacuated, so most of the doctors are still inside. We managed to evacuate most of the visitors, because they ran outside after they heard the gunshots. The only other doctor outside is dr. Teddy Altman." Mark sighed in relieve. "She walked out with Owen Hunt, because they came out of the OR with a hypothermic patient. He was supposedly the first victim of Gary Clark. "  
"Wait. You said Teddy was the only one outside. If she came out of the hospital with Owen Hunt, then where is he?"  
"It's weird; he just ran back inside. Maybe he wanted to check if the rest was OK. He was probably worried."

The officer walked away, to check on the 911 calls.

Mark pulled Lexie close and hugged her, while she burst out in tears. He knew exactly why she was upset.

"Don't worry, they'll be OK. Meredith and Derek will be fine."  
"He won't! He came for him!" she cried against his chest. "He came to kill Derek, because he said we had to kill his wife. He came to kill him and dr. Webber, because they were Allison's doctors."

Mark let her cry for a while, while stroking her hair soothingly.

"He came to kill me mark." She looked up at him before continuing. "He had me at gunpoint, when I went to get the blood." Mark was totally shocked and didn't know what to say. " He told me he came to kill ME, because I was the one who unplugged his wife. A SWAT guy saved me."

Mark pulled her closer to him again, holding on to her for dear life. He hadn't known how close he had been to losing her. He was sure he wouldn't be able to live without her.

"Oh Lexie."  
"What if he succeeds? What if he'll be able to kill Derek? He's like my brother and I'm sure I will lose my sister too if he dies."

Mark knew how she felt. He also feared Derek would die. Derek was the only family he had besides Lexie. He had amazing friends like Callie, who he also saw as family, but Derek was his brother. Thanks to Derek, he had had a family growing up. Miss Shepherd always welcomed him in their home and she was more of a mother to him than his own had ever been.

Trying to distract Lexie, he asked: "Do you want to know why I immediately stepped away from miss Dunn, when she asked me to?"  
"Because you wanted to save Logan?"  
"Yeah of course, that too. But mostly, because of what she had said to me this morning. I told her I was sorry that her husband had died and she said: 'Don't be, we had an amazing life together, so he can rest in peace now'. So when she asked us to let her go, I knew she was ready to. If she hadn't asked me, I would have never let her die, but I knew that she would be with her husband now. She knew she had already lived and was ready, but Logan Walker, was not."

Lexie thought about this for a while and agreed; Jackeline Dunn had been ready to die.

They waited for others to come out too and a little while later, the peds floor was evacuated and Callie and Arizona came running out with a sick girl. Mark and Lexie immediately ran towards them, even though it seemed like they were doing just fine.

"Are you alright?"  
"Oh thank god you made it out OK!" said Callie as she hugged them both. When she hugged Lexie, she also whispered: "By the way, congratulations."

It took lexie a few seconds to realise what she meant, but then she smiled. Callie and Arizona then ran of to the paramedics with the little Girl. An hour later, they heard Gary Clark was dead. When they were allowed back into the hospital, Lexie ran back inside to look for her sister and brother-in-law. Mark trailed behind her, but on a distance, because they hadn't changed their minds about telling people about their engagement.

**I'm sorry the chapter is so short! The next one will be longer, I promise! If you've been wondering: the other storylines just stayed the same, only Mark, Lexie and Alex' changed. Can you believe what happened last episode? I'm still not over it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A month had past since the shooting and everyone was slowly falling back into their normal routine. Derek himself was almost ready to get back to work. The only problem was that he kept getting arrested for speeding and it was driving Meredith crazy. Most of the doctors were already cleared for surgery except Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Lexie and Bailey, who had left to visit her parents.

Mark had been monitoring Lexie closely, he made sure that she had enough sleep and that she didn't get consumed in her work. More than once a night she woke up screaming and he had to wrap his arms around her to make her feel safe again. She always felt better when she was lying in his arms and to just know he was there to protect her. Sometimes she lay awake and just stared at him. She stared for hours, just watching the rising and falling of his chest and hearing him breathe. But sometimes she got up and walked out of the apartment, so she could sit in the hallway and cry without waking Mark. She still was having a hard time getting over what had happened.

Tonight was that night. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with her back and her knees pulled close to her chest. Memories of the shooting and the gun pointed at her were flashing through her mind. Every time it terrified her again and it made it hard for her to breath. She jumped up when she heard a sound at the end of the hallway. She was about to run back into the apartment, but she sighed in relieve when she saw it was just Callie.

"Lexie, what are you doing here? Are Mark and you fighting?" She closed the door of her apartment behind her and walked towards the still crying Lexie.

"No! It's nothing like that, I'm just being stupid." she answered while wiping some tears away.

Understanding flooded through Callie and she hugged Lexie.

"It's not stupid! Everyone is scared after what has happened, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Come sit." Lexie sat back down and Callie sat down besides her.

"I just keep reliving that moment. I keep seeing the death in his eyes when he pointed the gun at me and I keep thinking about Derek and about what would have happened if Owen hadn't ran back inside. Maybe he would've shot Meredith or Derek or Cristina. It was all my fault. It's my fault that ms. Clark became a mass murderer, because that's what it was; a mass murder. It wasn't a terrorist attack, because he didn't do it because of political reasons and it wasn't…"

"Wow, wow, wow." Callie interrupted Lexie's rambling. "Slow down! You don't have to think about that! It wasn't your fault. He decided to become a murderer himself. Yes, he was grieving and that's what drove him to do it, but that was not your fault."

Lexie was sobbing now, Callie was right; she had to stop thinking about this. The problem was though, that she couldn't.

"18 people got shot. 11 people died. How can I not think about this?"

"Simple, how's it going with the wedding plans." This question caught Lexie of guard and she stopped crying.

"We haven't start planning yet. God, we haven't even told everyone we're back together."

It really hadn't been hard keeping it a secret, because everyone was to busy trying to handle their own problems; Cristina was planning her own wedding, Meredith was desperately trying to keep Derek out of prison and to try to get cleared for surgery. Alex wasn't paying much attention, Jackson and April were mourning Reed and Percy, Bailey was gone, Teddy had a new relationship and Arizona and Callie already knew. The only thing she had to watch out for was bumping into Cristina or Owen in their apartment building.

"Maybe it's time you did."

"Oh I don't know. Everyone is still mourning the shooting."

"I think that only means that they can use some good news. And something new to gossip about." Lexie laughed; Callie had really made her feel better.

"Why did you actually come outside?" Callie looked a little uneasy.

"I just wanted to go to the hospital."

"In your pyjamas?"

"Oh okay." Callie took a deep breath and told Lexie what had been bothering her. "I want to ask Arizona to move in with me, but I'm scared that she will say no."

"Really? I thought she already lived with you?"

"No, she has a drawer and a toothbrush. I want her to really move in with me."

"You don't have to be scared to ask her. It's obvious that she loves you and even if she sais no, that won't be such a big deal. If she thinks it's moving too fast and doesn't want to move in with you yet, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you as much as you love her. Believe me, I've been there. I didn't say no because I didn't love Mark."

Callie smiled, remembering when Mark had asked Lexie to move in with him.

They sat in silence for a while until Lexie asked:

"Would you like to be my maid of honour? Meredith is busy with Derek and Cristina's wedding and you're a good friend of both Mark and me."

"I'd love to be your maid of honour! Do you have any idea when you're going to have the wedding?"

"I have no clue. I still have to discuss all that with Mark. We haven't really talked about this since the attack. But I'd really like a wedding with a lot of flowers."

"We'll buy some catalogues in the morning."

They talked about the wedding for a while, before both heading back to bed.

"Thanks Callie, you really made me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome." Callie smiled and opened the door to her apartment.

When Lexie was lying back in bed, she fell asleep while watching Mark and thinking about their future, instead of their past.

"You had a good night sleep." Mark walked out of the bathroom and saw that Lexie was awake. It hadn't seemed like she had had any nightmares and she looked well-rested.

"Yeah, but I did go to bed pretty late."

"What do you mean? It was only 12 pm."

Lexie told him what had happened that night and thought back of the dreams she had. Most of them were filled with colourful weddings and Mark and her having a family.

"Oh Lexie, you should have told me how you were feeling."

"I know, but I didn't want to wake you and you kind of missed the point. Callie is my maid of honour and we need to know when we're going to get married."

Mark thought about this for a while. "We still have to tell everyone, so what about over six weeks? That gives us enough time to let everyone know we're back together and to plan the wedding."

"Sounds good to me." Lexie grabbed her phone and looked up a good date.

"Where's your younger sister Molly? Why isn't she your maid of honour?"

"She's at this military base with her husband and she probably won't have time to plan the wedding. I will ask her to be a bridesmaid though, just like I'll ask Meredith. It will be Callie, Meredith, Arizona and Molly. Meredith and Molly because they are my sisters obviously and Callie and Arizona are like our little family." Mark smiled and bowed down so he could kiss her sweet lips. When Lexie started to deepen the kiss though, he pulled away and he pulled her out of the bed.

"We don't have time for this! You have to get ready for work." He said smiling and she placed her phone back on the bedside table.

"We'll make time!" She took his head in her hands and kissed him again.

Mark placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She pulled of his shirt and Mark felt her smile against his lips. He knew they were probably going to be late, but he didn't want to break this up. They hadn't had sex since before the shooting and he had missed being so close to her. He had just missed her. She had seemed so distant and hurt and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do anything to help her. He loved seeing Lexie this happy again. His fingers were tangled in her hair and Lexie pushed him back down so he was sitting on the bed. She sat down on his lap and she helped him pull her nightgown over her head. She pushed Mark down on his back and bowed over to kiss him again. Oh they were definitely going to be late.

**A/N: Chapter 5! I Really liked writing this chapter, because I love Callie so much! Lexie didn't have to get committed to psyche because she had Mark to help her through. If you have any questions about this fic, you can just send me a message on my tumblr page (It has the same URL). Thank you for reading! ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time; I had school and a LOT to do plus I kind of had a writer's block, but I will try to publish a chapter once a week during summer break, since I also figured out where I want this to go.**

**This chapter is dedicated to mrsmcsteamy, for being a loyal reader and my first follower on tumblr.**

They had decided to tell people today that they were back together and for some reason it made Lexie nervous; she was scared about how Meredith would react. At least now she had a wedding date and she could start planning, which helped her get her mind off of things. They were walking down the street, hand in hand, on their way to the hospital and as Mark had predicted; they were late. When they walked through the entrance door and entered the lobby, it took a while for everyone to realise they were holding hands, but after a moment or two, some nurses noticed the difference and a few interns standing in a nearby hallway started whispering. Mark leaned over and whispered closely to her ear:

"It doesn't matter if they think we're ugly, because I know that we're beautiful. And we can adapt to a hostile environment."

Lexie smiled widely. _It didn't matter that they're whispering or what they think. I love Mark and this is right, good._

"I've got to go."

"Yeah, me too. I want to tell Derek before the rumours do." Lexie wanted to walk away, but Mark didn't let go of her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him questioningly, before he stepped closer to her and placed his lips on her own for a sweet goodbye kiss.

"I definitely missed that." Said Lexie after they pulled away and she could finally go to work. She walked towards the resident's lounge with her mind full of flowers and dresses and when she entered a completely empty lounge, she sighed. She had hoped to catch Meredith here, so she didn't have to tell it in front of other nurses and doctors. Never mind that, she walked towards her wooden locker, where her scrubs and lab coat were hanging. After she had put on her scrubs, she got paged to the ER, so she ran towards the pit at once. She wondered where her fellow residents were; she hadn't seen them yet. Everything became clear when she walked into the emergency room. People were everywhere; people covered in blood ran around in panic, nurses were trying to calm them, doctors were patching up the wounded and a few trauma rooms were full of doctors trying to revive patients. She saw Mark was already there, stitching up a man's arm and she ran towards him for an explanation.

"What happened?"

Mark looked up at a frantic Lexie.

"Chandelier fell down in the Westerson Hall during a family reunion."

"Damn it."

"Exactly."

"Lexie! There you are! We paged you a million times; we really need as much people as we can get." Meredith came running towards a trauma room, her arms full with bags of blood, but she stopped to talk to Lexie.

"Yeah, Meredith, I'm really, really sorry."

"You're on stitch duty. There are a lot of cuts from the glass and a lot of scared kids, who are hurt."

"Ok, but what's going on with the people in there." She pointed in the direction of the trauma rooms where a woman lay with her chest open.

"They were right underneath the chandelier and have a lot of internal bleeding, we're trying to get it under control, but they keep slipping. It's a couple and they have a little girl who's sitting on the bed over there," she pointed towards bed five and Lexie could see a small girl from about 6 years old. She was clutching her arm, which had a huge cut in it and a nurse was trying to assure her about her parents, because she constantly kept asking for them. "And I think you better stitch her up first."

"Okay." Lexie immediately ran over towards the girl, hoping with all her heart that the girl would still have parents when she would leave the hospital. She knew they were touch and go, because they had coded twice since she walked in, making them a high risk for brain damage and even brain death, and they had lost a lot of blood. Internal bleeding was never good and it was especially bad if it indeed was such a huge amount as Meredith had said. She had reached the girl, who was crying silently, and she let the nurse get her some more materials.

"Hi. I'm doctor grey, what's your name?" she asked and gave the girl a radiant smile, even though it was a quite forced.

"I'm Alice." The girl answered and wiped away a tear that had just escaped the corner of her right eye. "Where are my parents? I want my mommy."

Lexie sighed sadly; she didn't want to keep this child in the loop. She remembered one time when her mom had been admitted in the hospital, because she had fallen off the stairs, while carrying her arms full of books. Lexie was the only one who wasn't at home and when the parents of her good friend had dropped her off at the hospital, her dad wouldn't tell her what had happened. She had been so upset, because she could only imagine what would be so bad that they wouldn't tell me. She looked at Alice, who was still wearing a pink dress, covered in blood, and pearls in her curly dark hair, and decided to tell her as much from the truth as possible.

"Alice," she sat down on the edge off the bed and looked at the shocked little child, "Your parents are in pretty bad shape…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they are really badly hurt."

"Could they die?"

"Well…" She thought about this for a while, to look for a way of describing it best to a 6 years old. "Alice, do you know what death is?"

Alice looked quite shocked at this sudden question, especially since it had something to do with her parents. "My grandparents are death. It means that they don't live anymore and that they don't know anything that happens anymore. My grandma was put in a box, so they can't see anymore."

"Not exactly." When she saw the blue eyes of the little girl looking up at her hopefully, she quickly added. "You were right about them not living anymore, because they can't come and visit your school plays anymore or come and visit you on Sundays. But they can still see. The ones who love us never really leave us; they just wait in heaven until we join them. Death isn't awful for the ones who die; it's awful for the ones you leave behind. "

"What do you mean?"

"If you die, you go to heaven. Heaven is a place in your mind, where you go after you died; in heaven, you live with all the people that you loved, but have died too. But there are also the people you have left behind, the ones you love but haven't died yet. They can't be with you anymore, because you have moved to heaven and they'll miss you, so they're sad. It's actually the people you have left behind that are unhappy, because they can still lose other people, while when you're in heave, the people who you love and die will only join you. Alice, in the world there are a lot of bad people; people who try to hurt other people, people whom only want power or want to be happy at the extent of others. Those people won't go to heaven."

"Why not?"

"Because only people who have loved someone can be happy. They will still go to heaven, but because they have no one there who they love, they will just be as unhappy as they were when they were alive. One day, you'll understand. " Alice looked up at her, the tears had left her eyes.

"If mommy and daddy die, I'll miss them terribly." Her lip began to quiver and she burst into tears. Lexie hugged her awkwardly, because the girl's arm still needed stitches and she thought about all those children, who have lost their parents.

"I know, honey, but they'd want you to be happy, so if they die, you'll have to promise me to try and move through the pain. Because if you do that, it will hurt less and less each day, until it's only a soft humming pain in the back of your chest. And then you'll find new people who you love; friends and maybe even a new family who'll love you almost as much as your parents do now. Because the only thing that could make your parents unhappy in heaven; is if you're unhappy." She whispered in the 6 years old's ear and after a few minutes Lexie heard her whisper back, "I promise."

She sat there, holding the girl for about half an hour, before she decided the girl really needed to get her arm fixed. She pulled away and looked Alice in the eyes. Her eyes were dark rimmed and her nose was slightly red.

"Alice, I really need to stop your arm from hurting. Is it okay if I do it now?"

Alice nodded and held out her hand, so Lexie sedated the nerves in her arm and started patching up the cut. It didn't take very long, though the cut was about two inches long, and when she was finished, she lay next to Alice, an arm wrapped around her back and they talked about Alice's horse back riding lessons. Lexie knew she was supposed to help with stitching up other patients, but she hoped people would understand. At long last, she saw Meredith running past her right when Alice had fallen asleep.

"Mer, what is going on with the parents?"

"They're in recovery. I can't quite say if they are in the clear yet, but for now they're stable. Have you been with her all day?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but this girl really needed someone."

"Lex, everyone around here is her family, it was a family reunion remember?"

"She doesn't know those people, most of them she just met today. Her grandparents died and those people are just aunts and uncles from her parents, whom they never had much contact with." Lexie looked at her with pleading eyes, so Meredith just shrugged.

"Fine, it's not my place anyway. I hope Hunt didn't mind though. Have you seen Christina?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day." Meredith sighed and started walking towards the exit of the ER. But then she stopped.

"By the way, I'm happy for you and Sloan." She smiled kind of accusingly and Lexie's cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you this morning, but it was kind of a hectic day."

"Yes, I'd like to hear this kind of stuff from you and not from the scrub nurse and I'd like you telling me that you moved in with him instead of lying to me about it. But like I said, I'm happy for you." She smiled and again tried walking towards the exit, before stopping herself and turning around. "Oh and if you are wondering; Callie was in the OR as well and told on you."

Lexie sighed and watched Meredith leave, but looking down at Alice she smiled; everything was going to be fine.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are really much appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It had gotten windier in Seattle over the past few days. The sky was darker than usual and the cold air held a constant promise for rain. It felt like there was a hurricane on the way. Even though the weather was getting gloomier, things at Seattle Grace were calming down immensely; Miranda Bailey was back, Cristina and Owen were married, Derek was out of jail, almost everyone had their privileges back and everyone knew about the engagement of Little Grey and McSteamy. The only people who weren't happy were Teddy Altman, whose affair with the trauma psychologist seemed short-lived, and Cristina Yang. She was the only one still in obvious shock and though no one could blame her, everyone was wondering if she'd be able to stay.

Mark had just finished up with a patient, when he saw her standing at the circulation desk. Even from a few feet away he recognized her dark hair and funky demeanor immediatly. He walked up to her in time to hear her ask for information about where to find Derek's office and to see the look on the nurse's face.

"She has that look on her face because the last person who walked into this hospital looking for dr. Shepherd without an appointment shot him."

"Mark!" The brunette turned around and threw his arms around him in joy when she recognized her brother's best friend. He laughed as memories of the same woman as a twelve year old flashed through his mind. She broke off his hug, so she could examine the man standing in front of her.

"OMG!"

"Hey Amy!"

"You still look hot!"

"And you look a lot more… grown up… than when I last saw you."

"You can say hot, you know. Cause I am… hot."

"No I can't, because in my mind you're still Derek's twelve year old sister and because I am engaged." He answered and couldn't help but smile at the thought of the fact that he, Mark Sloan, was engaged. It had been longer than a month since Lexie had said yes, but telling Amelia Shepherd, someone from his past who still only knew the old him, made him realize how real this was. In a few weeks his life was going to be bound to Lexie Grey… and he couldn't be happier. He didn't exactly know when, but at some point in their relationship he had stopped thinking about any other way to live besides being with her. Ever since Derek had told him to keep big Mark out of little grey, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Mark Sloan, you are engaged?" Amelia face lit up with wonder as she looked at the – apparently – ex-man-whore.

"I'm getting married in five weeks." He answered still smiling like an idiot. In the distance he saw Derek and Meredith approaching and he noticed that Derek's facial expression change the moment he noticed Amelia.

"Congratulations!" Amelia hugged him again, but this time, if even possible, more enthusiastic.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Amelia let go off Mark with an exaggerated expression.

"Can't a little sister come to visit her older brother?"

"I am serious." Mark understood Meredith's confused expression, but he didn't share it. He had been there when Amelia went through her teenage years and when she had crashed Derek's car, but he still thought it a little harsh to act like this towards her after all these years. But she, as usual, hid her uneasiness behind her confidence.

"I wouldn't have been here if you'd just picked up the phone or answered my emails. Oh! And look; I brought you a gift or a peace offer or a bribe… I don't know."

It was a slow day and Lexie was working in the pit today, so she was just hanging around the circulation desk until someone would call.

"Lexie!" She turned around smiling to see Mark walk into the ER with a brunette she had never seen before.

"Mark! Who's this?" She asked politely as she looked at the strange woman who was examining her closely.

"Lexie, this is Derek's sister Amelia." Mark moved over towards the brunette wearing his engagement ring and slid his arms around her waist.

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Amelia shook it, still checking her out.

"Jup, she'll do." Lexie looked at her incredulously.

"Sorry. Filter." She added a little awkward. "I'm just saying that you seem perfect for Mark. He told me about the engagement."

"Okay." Lexie laughed relieved as she looked at her fiancée, who had a radiant smile on his face himself.

"Mark!" Mark immediately pulled back his arm and stepped away from Lexie, but only a step or two. Owen walked up to them examining a chart. "There's a woman in bed three who only wants a plastic surgeon to stitch up her wound, do you have time or do I need to page someone else?"

He looked up and looked right in the eyes of Amelia Shepherd. "Who's this?"

"I am Dr. Shepherd." She held out her hand and Owen shook it without taking his eyes off of the person standing in front of him. When she released his hand he looked away towards Mark with a questioning look.

"Shepherd?"

"Derek's sister." Answered Mark without taking his eyes away from his soon-to-be wife.

"Oooh." Now he knew who she was Owen could definitely see the resemblance between the neurosurgeon and the young woman. They had the same piercing blue eyes and her dark hair was beautiful. "Nice to meet you. I am Owen Hunt, head of trauma."

"Nice. I'm a neurosurgeon. Do you have any brains I could cut into, because Derek just stole mine. My patient I mean, not my brain." Owen chuckled and gestured around the ER. The Shepherds really did bread neurosurgeons with great hair like rabbits.

"Sorry, you came in on a bad day; normally it's not so calm around here."

"Just my luck. Anyway, I'm going to make sure I get back into that surgery. It's my tumor; I operate. Once again I meant my patients tumor, just to be clear."

"I understood." Answered Owen with a smile. But when they turned around towards Mark and Lexie, they noticed they were gone.

"Oh." Amelia sighed. "I'll find the OR on my own then I suppose. Nice to meet you, Owen, maybe we can talk again later." She turned around in the direction she thought the surgical wing had to be.

"I can show you where it is, if you want some company?" He asked cautiously. She turned around considering his offer, before answering with a smile.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"We shouldn't have sneaked off." Mark dragged her into an on-call room and started kissing her against the wall. "We left Amelia all alone."

"Come on, we never get to hook up inside the hospital. We used to do it all the time." He started trailing kisses down her neck. "And besides, we're engaged now."

Lexie pushed him away so she could look him in the eyes.

"The last time we hooked up in an on-call room, I broke your penis." Mark flinched at the memory of that day, but looked straight into her beautiful brown orbs savouring every minute of the time he had to stare at her. "And besides, what does our engagement have to do with us having sex at work?"

"Don't worry, Hunt will take care of her."

"Hunt!" Once again Lexie pushed Mark away. "You needed to stitch up that wound!"

"He said he'd page someone else." Lexie shook her head in amazement but caved and started kissing him back, but first locking the door. If she breaks his penis again, it's his fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**In honor of TGIT I decided to write a new chapter of my favorite Slexie Universe! I am jumping forward a little, so this will be rounding up the last chapter and immediately starting something new. **

"Hey, did you get to scrub in on the tumor surgery?" Owen caught up with the dark haired petite who walked through the surgical wing looking slightly distraught. The most obvious answer was yes, seeing as there would be few other reasons for her to be in this particular hallway and because she was still wearing scrubs and a mask was still hanging around her neck. Still he asked the question, because it seems the best sentence to start a conversation and, for some reason, he felt drawn to talk to her. She stopped in her tracks unexpectedly and looked towards him avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, I did." She pulled down her top trying to calm down a little, but it didn't work. "But I screwed it up." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling as she could feel his questioning eyes glancing over her face. "I screw everything up." She whispered towards the sky, remembering that everything around her seemed messed up. How could she have been so stupid as to call the savior of her brother a dudd? When will she ever learn to filter? She's not sure if she'll ever be able to, seeing as it was a way for her to let everything out and if she didn't, she'd need to find a way to escape later. "Excuse me." She walked away promptly, leaving a confused Owen behind. He stood there staring at the back of the woman walking away from him, frowning slightly, unsure if he should run after Amelia to see if she was alright, for which he felt a strange pull to do, or if he should leave the surgeon he barely knew alone. Before he could decide she had disappeared out of sight and the choice had been made for him. He sighed, looking down at his feet shortly, before he turned around and walked back to the Trauma room, not certain why he had come up in the first place.

* * *

As Mark had gotten a page towards the ER, both of them had left the On-call room just in time to witness one of the greatest cases of the day, maybe even the entire week or month. A middle aged man with a human papillomavirus combined with immune deficiency. With both of them in the surgery, Mark kept eying her with amusement as she was grossed out by all the warts and rightly so, seeing as Miranda Bailey even freaked out because of a spider crawling out between the 'fingers' of the patient.

* * *

A few weeks later, after Amelia Shepherd had long left Seattle and had continued her journey, Cristina had decided to try on new careers and all preparations for the wedding had been completed, the day had finally come. The weather was typical Seattle, cloudy sky with little sun shining through, but that didn't bother any of the guests arriving the venue they had picked out for the ceremony. Chairs covered in soft white pillows and the aisle decorated with yellow flowers lit up the room just as much as the sun could have done. Huge windows covering the walls let in as much light as possible and gave a great view over the city. The archway in front of the chairs was tranquil and simple, with white, satin drapes kept in place by white flowers. When she was younger, Lexie had been the type of girl who liked princesses and dreamed of royal weddings and even used to drag Molly into playing with dolls even though her younger sister was more of a tomboy. Not for long though, seeing as she at the age of seven had grown more mature at mind quickly as one of the cons of having a photographic memory.

With the guests starting to arrive and the room starting to get fuller and fuller, Lexie was in a separate room trying to get ready for the greatest day of her life. She had stayed at Meredith and Derek's place the night before, so she was extra anxious to see Mark again, not believing how much she had missed him. Luckily for her, after tonight she'd never have to miss him again.

Callie walked in, lifting up her long bridesmaid dress as she moved, and smiled nervously.

"Okay, so the chefs are all here, the chairs are placed perfectly and the nametags are all in their right spot. What am I missing?" She looked around the room, slightly muttering to herself as she did.

"Relax, Callie, you seem more nervous than I do." Said Lexie from her seat in front of the mirror, while Meredith was pinning her hair in place. It's not that she wasn't nervous, if it wasn't for needing to be able to fit into her dress, she'd be eating the first piece of food she'd find, but she knows that everything will turn out perfectly in the end.

She remembers Molly's wedding and how, even though her, then still, fiancé had been called to duty that same day, they still had managed to get married before both moving to his new military base. She didn't expect today to be as eventful and she is one hundred percent sure of her decision to marry the man of her dreams. She had had doubts before falling asleep the night he had proposed, wondering if making such a huge decision on a whim had been a bad idea, but the next morning, when he had woken her up with a ring having been ready from before they had broken up, she knew she couldn't even imagine thinking about being with someone else.

"It's just that my best friends are getting married and I want everything to be perfect. This is your special day." She looked a little more relaxed, but still wouldn't let it go as she frowned, certain she forgot to check something. At that moment, Arizona ran into the room, adjusting the strap on her dress as she tried to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was this ki-"

"We understand." Meredith interrupted her with a smile as she put the last pin into place. "You're right in time to calm down your girlfriend, because she's about to faint."

Arizona looked at Callie confused but obediently walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, looking up to her, her facial expression melted into a smile.

"I'm not, I'm just certain I'm missing something."

"Did you check up on Mark?" Arizona suggested helpfully and immediately a light went on behind Callie's eyes.

"Oh that's it; the rings!"

"Isn't that Derek's job?" Meredith turned around with an amused smile and stepped away from Lexie.

"Yes, it should be, but I don't trust them enough to leave them to this task alone." From Lexie's seat a small chuckle emerged as she turned around, revealing her beautifully made up face with pinned back do.

"I'm sure everything will go perfectly." Inside she felt ready to burst, but since she couldn't eat, hiding those nerves had been easy. Yet, she trusted Callie. If she said everything was perfect and coordinated to the last molecule of oxygen, she knew everything was. She picked out most of the decor herself, the catering had been decided along with Mark and Callie and she was almost as in love with her dress as she was with her fiancé, so the wedding was going to be perfectly beautiful.

"Yes, it will. And I'm going to make sure of that." Callie stated once more, before she kissed Arizona on the head and left the room to find Mark, Derek and hopefully, the rings.

Everything will be perfect. Lexie sighed, happiness and anxiety mixed together, and turned back around to look over her make up in the mirror again. So she kept reminding herself.

**Happy TGIT everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the way this is going. To all you lovely people who have reviewed the previous chapter; thank you all so much! You won't believe how happy you guys make me whenever I get the notification of your nice words :)**

**-M**


End file.
